The Initiation
by krypteria
Summary: Damon goes to a party and meets someone interesting. Takes place 5 years before the events of the Vampire Diaries. DamonOC


-1Comments:/italics or thoughts/ telepathy writing

-----

Mr. Salvatore,

You are cordially invited to attend Lady Dubuois' annual Midsummer Ball. The ball is to be held at her Paris estate on Friday, the 21st of June. The even will also debut her charge, Phenex Vine. Please dress accordingly.

Long, slender fingers drummed lightly against the black steering wheel as the driver waited for the estate gates to open.

"And your name again, sir?" said the young guard, staring blankly at the clipboard before him and the invitation in his hand.

The driver let out a long-suffering sigh. If he didn't hold Lady Dubuois in such high respect the boy would be dead by now.

"Salvatore," he drawled. His dark eyes flashed dangerously. "Damon Salvatore."

The boy searched the guest list again. "Ah, there you are!" he pronounced at last. He turned to the other guards and shouted, "Gates!" before handing the card back to the impatient vampire. "Have a pleasant evening."

Damon bit back a snarl as he pulled the Ferrari up the long driveway. Before him the Dubuois Mansion towered. Dark and imposing, to the elder Salvatore brother, it seemed like home. He'd spent many countless years under witch Dubuois' tutelage, but that had been centuries ago. He'd been her last charge up until now.

And now, after so many centuries, he wondered why she'd given up her vow to never teach another about the Powers. After all these years, who was this new charge? What was so special about her?

It was the talk of the evening. No one took notice of the extravagantly rich decorations, the canters of blood-wine, or the siren-like croon of music drifting through the thick air. Curiosity was their blindfold.

Damon sauntered through the crowd, listening for any clue as to the mysterious girl's identity. Many knew of him by reputation and kept their distance. Those that knew him personally, or from his years under Lady Dubuois' hand, were the ones too afraid to avoid his questioning.

But he received no conclusive answers. No one knew who this girl was.

Damon couldn't help his shock. Lady Dubuois was a powerful witch. Powerful enough to make herself immortal through dark magics. It would take a powerful young witch to become her charge. Someone more powerful than him for the old witch to take the risk.

He'd used her sacred Powers for evil. To become what he was today. She swore she'd never make that mistake again.

"I intend to keep that promise, Damon." Her voice rolled over him like honey, sending warmth down his spine.

He turned slowly, smirk upon his near-perfect features. "It's been a long time, Constance."

"Not long enough."

She was as beautiful as she was five centuries ago. Long, tumbling curls the color of molasses, slanted feline eyes like two emerald chips, and the palest, softest skin he'd ever had the pleasure to touch.

Damon smiled, flashing it on and off in an instant. "So harsh, fair witch. I'm hurt," he chided. "If you hate me so much, why did you invite me?"

She moved closer to him, speaking softly into his ear so that no one could overhear her words. "Our world is about to change. A great power has risen; the balance has been set into chaos. And undoubtedly, a war will come, brought on by those seeking this power."

He raised one elegant eyebrow. "And what has this to do with me?"

Her breath was cool against his skin, fanning across his cheek as she spoke, "It was not I who invited you."

Confusion welled up in him, but centuries of practice kept his features unmoved. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask what she meant, but she'd already turned away from him, heading for the grand marble staircase. He followed suit, a scowl marring his pale face.

He was offended. It was rude to walk away from a conversation. Especially one with him.

"Constance, you should know by now that I do not appreciate-" he began.

Her hand whipped up, effectively silencing not only him but all the rest in attendance as well. She turned back to the staircase, staring at the top with a look of intensity that almost frightened the Italian vampire.

And then she smiled.

It was so sudden that he thought he was hallucinating, but there it was. It brightened her whole face. Her teeth glittered; her eyes alight with- what? - pride? Damon himself found his eyes traveling up the stairs until he came to rest on one delicate, pale foot stepping down from the top.

His eyes snapped up, and he heard several sharp intakes of breath. He could feel wave after wave of Power washing over him as she stepped past the wards, practically suffocating him. So much power that her rosy skin was almost glowing. Her fine, flyaway hair hung around her shoulders in soft waves, shining like copper in the dim lights. And even from this distance he could tell her eyes were the color of iced violets, but shadowed and haunted with knowledge too old for her age.

She smiled fleetingly at her Guardian, continuing her descent. Her white robes rippled out behind her with each step she took. When she reached the bottom, she was only a hair's breadth away from him. As if in a trance, he reached out to take her hand.

Their skin made contact, and it was like white-fire had shot up his arm to every part of him. His mind exploded in warmth as hers brushed against his shields. They quavered at the strength of her mind, but before they could fall she pulled back respectfully, smiling serenely as she stepped down from the last step.

His cool lips brushed against her knuckles, and he was delighted to feel her shiver. /So much power in such an innocent vessel/ he thought with amusement. But he couldn't help the spark of interest in him that she evoked.

Constance stood on the young witch's other side, her eyes flickering with something close to jealousy.

"May I present to you," she announced, smiling omnisciently, "Lady Phenex Vine. The reincarnated Princess of Witches."

A murmur of intrigue rose throughout the crowd. Some were doubtful, but most were in awe. They could feel her power. She had more than all of the demons in the mansion combined, and she would only grow stronger when she came of age. When she became Queen.

Damon stared at the girl, black eyes narrowed as he inspected her. How could he not have known? She looked every part the princess; unearthly beautiful, body held with commanding grace, and eyes that held a knowledge far beyond her years, eyes that saw into a person and tore your very soul out for view. Not to mention the shimmering aura of Power that surrounded her like a halo.

He swallowed forcibly, trying to calm himself as a wave of desire crashed through him.

"A thousand years ago, I was the Guardian of the last princess, but before she could become Queen, she was hunted down by evil. She was murdered," Constance continued, voice strong. "It was then that I performed the ritual of immortality. I vowed that I would live until the Princess was reincarnated, and I would see her to the throne.

Tonight is the first step. You have all been invited to witness her Initiation into the world of magic. The world between light and dark. Feel honored, my friends, for you were all invited by your princess."

Damon turned to the young girl beside him, her shaking hands still clasped lightly in his own. She could hardly be older than sixteen, but the power and responsibility she had taken on aged her centuries. She'd age a millennium once she was initiated and remembered her past life.

Cool fingertips brushed against his lips, drawing him from his thoughts. He met her violet gaze boldly and gave her one of his most charming smiles.

"My princess," he crooned. "It would be an honor to escort you to the Initiation Circle."

She nodded slowly, flashing a brilliant smile of her own. In that moment, he could really see how young she was. Her eyes sparkled, and the shadows disappeared for that short moment. Another wave of desire roiled through him.

"Phenex," the elder witch snapped. Her face was dark, and if the glare she sent Damon's way was any indication, she was /not/ happy. "Come."

"Yes, Guardian," the princess said respectfully.

Her voice floated through Damon like a cool breeze, and if he was still human, he was sure his skin would have risen in gooseflesh. He took her hand and placed it on the crook of his arm, smirking at Constance as her precious charge did not resist.

Constance's scowl deepened as the vampire shouldered past her, Phenex in tow. She didn't know what kind of trick he thought he could pull, but she'd be damned if she was going to lose her princess to the incarnate of evil. But what worried her most was how little resistance Phenex was putting up. The princess was equally light and dark; she had the capacity for either great good or great evil. She was the grey area in the balance of the universe. If she were to choose a side then the world would be thrown into chaos. Her power could heal the world, but it could destroy it as well.

She followed the pair to the gardens. A vast circle had been constructed in fire, parting to let her coven of witches, shapeshifters and vampires in. The rest of the guests stood outside the ring of flames, lending their energy to those inside. Tonight would take a lot out of everyone in attendance.

The flames shifted aside as Phenex stepped forward into the circle. To not only Constance's surprise, but Damon's as well, the flames formed an arc, beckoning the vampire forward. With a look of triumph, Damon obeyed, long legs striding through the tall flames and placing him beside her princess.

Constance growled. Now even her own magics were against her?!

The flames parted again for her entrance before settling back down, the flames higher than before. There would be no more surprise entrants tonight.

"I trust you remember how an Initiation is performed," she hissed to Damon, pulling him into the main circle away from a trembling Phenex.

"Of course, my lady," he said placidly, moving around the barriers with ease. "One never forgets their own Initiation. Although, I hope our fair princess doesn't have such a… /traumatizing/… experience."

/Traumatizing my ass/. Constance bit back a snarl as she faced him. "You never should have been given the Powers," she replied harshly. "The darkness obviously had a hold on you, and I was too blind to see it. Phenex is stronger than you; she will hold the evil back no matter what form /temptation/-" she jabbed him in the chest with one long finger, "may take."

She had the pleasure of seeing his breath hitch and his jaw twitch. His eyes were as dark as the spaces between the stars, unfathomable in their cold fury. There had been a time when she would have been afraid of that look, the cold killer threatening to break free. But she was safe inside this circle. No violence would be allowed. Not by spirit, and not by her princess.

She turned swiftly from the raging vampire, gazing upon the circle of her coven. They watched her stonily, waiting for command. Constance glided to the edge of the circle, eyes intent upon her charge's face. She held her hand out to the girl, beckoning her forward. Phenex obeyed, moving with an infinite grace despite her apparent nervousness.

Damon moved beside Constance, his sword drawn. "Who comes to the Gate?"

Phenex stood outside the circle at the edge, eyeing her challenger. Her chin quavered slightly before she set her jaw and met his gaze. "It is I, Phenex Vine, child of Earth and starry heaven."

"Who speaks for you?"

Constance spoke up, "It is I, Constance Dubuois, who vouches for her.

The vampire smirked, holding the point of the sword up to the young girl's heart. "You are about to enter a vortex of power, a place beyond imagining, where birth and death, dark and light, joy and pain, meet and make one. You are about to step between the worlds, beyond time, outside the realm of your human life. You who stands on the threshold of the dread Mighty Ones, have you the courage to make the essay? For know it is better to fall on my blade and perish than to make the attempt with fear in thy heart!"

The princess licked her lips, breathing deeply. "I tread the path with perfect love and perfect trust."

"Prepare for death and rebirth."

The circle wards parted and Damon pulled her forward, sword yielding at her entrance. Her eyes fluttered shut. His sword was making it's way down her robes, slicing them open with ease. His hands brushed across her shoulders, pushing the ruined robe from her body. It fell to her feet in a puddle of white silk, leaving her there, bare skin shining in the moonlight. The sword was grounded into the earth, before Damon moved forward again. Black silk was wound around her head, blinding her, and she could feel the telltale scratch of rope against her skin as her wrists were bound and it was wound around one ankle.

"And she was bound as all living things must be, who would enter the Kingdom of Death," Damon said lowly, his voice like a cold wind across her sense. "And her feet were neither bound nor free."

Phenex could feel his cool hands upon her shoulders, leading her to what she knew was a tub in the center of the vast circle. The water was warm and smelled faintly of honeysuckle. She sighed blissfully, relaxing as the rest of the coven bathed her, cleansing her of her humanity.

She felt Damon's cold presence at her side again, and her mind went into stillness. Her fear was slowly dissipating despite knowing what would come next.

/Prepare for death…/

His hands were pushing at her chest, sliding her down beneath the water until she was fully submerged. She felt a stab of panic as her oxygen floated to the surface in little bubbles, her lungs burning with the need for air, but while his hand was holding her firmly in place, it was his strength that gave her a sense of comfort.

Her body was struggling on it's own accord, fighting in it's desperation for oxygen. Her mouth parted in a gasp, and she sucked in a mouthful of water, choking. The world was fading away, her limbs deadening.

Damon stared down at the struggling girl. It took a lot more effort to hold her down than it looked. While she lacked physical strength, she was not opposed to throwing her powers against his mind like a hurricane. A part of him was glad to feel her power fading away, her body going limp. She had been too close to breaking his mind. Her pale, slender hands slid from his arms, falling gracefully to the porcelain bottom of the tub. The vampire could practically smell her death in the air. In that moment, another part of him twisted in remorse. He didn't even know he still possessed that particular emotion.

He didn't have time to ponder over this before he was thrown backwards by an outlash of Power. The water surged upward, exploded from the tub with a force that shocked the Coven, and porcelain chucks flew to the edges of the circle. Damon ducked as a faucet flew over his head.

/Prepare for death… and rebirth./

The water cleared. Phenex lay shivering on the ruins of the tub, eyes wide. The blindfold, the ropes… they were gone. Constance was at her side in an instant, reaching for her. The princess scooted away, shaking her head. She was breathing heavily, chest heaving as she looked around at all of them, as if she was seeing not just them, but their sins, their demons.

Her glazed eyes focused on Damon, and all innocence left her face.

He found he couldn't hold her gaze. His head turned to the side, and he studied a porcelain slab intently, as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world.

Constance latched onto Phenex's cold fingers, pulling her up and into her arms. The princess' power surged around the old witch, soothing her. No, she was till her Phenex, with more knowledge than a little girl should be burdened with. The evil spirits had not taken a hold of her.

She cradled the girl's face between her hands, wiping away stray tears and pressed her lips lightly to hers. "Thus are all first brought into the world, and thus are all first brought into the Coven."

Constance turned and led the princess to the rest of the coven, who each kissed her in turn. Damon turned from his dutiful inspection as she was brought to him. There was a moment of tension between Constance and him, but the witch stepped back respectfully. His eyes traveled up the pale expanse of her throat before managing to meet Phenex's eyes. He saw no disgust in those shadowed depths, to his surprise, but an understanding that shocked him to the core.

Before he knew what he was doing, he had her wrapped up in his arms and was kissing her feverishly. She let out a soft moan against him, nails digging into the fabric of his shirt. White fire was rolling through his veins again, and her mind melded with his. He could see every part of her soul. The light, the childish wonder. The darkness that lurked at every corner, threatening to overtake her at any moment. So this was what she had to fight within?

He knew she could see his own soul as he could see hers, full of dark, jagged edges, like walls of obsidian. More darkness than light. But there was a tiny flicker so far in the darkness he didn't know if he would ever find it again.

You will. her mind whispered. I believe in you.

She pulled away from him, a grim smile meant only for him on her lips.

He felt himself returning it. "Thus are all first brought into the world, and thus are all first brought into the Coven," he murmured.

Constance's hands were gripping at Phenex's shoulders again, but more roughly in her anger. She pulled the princess to each of the four corners of the circle to introduce her to the Guardians.

"Hail Guardians of the Watchtowers and all the Mighty ones of the Craft. Behold, Phenex, who will now be made Priestess and Witch. Who has been recognized as Princess."

Phenex was pushed to the center of the circle once again. Constance kneeled before her and kissed the tops of her feet. "Blessed be thy feet, that have brought thee in these ways." She kissed her knees. "Blessed be thy knees, that shall kneel at the sacred altar." Her stomach. "Blessed be thy womb, without which we would not be." Her breasts. "Blessed be thy breasts, formed in beauty." And at last, having fully risen, Constance kissed her chastely on the lips. "Blessed be thy lips, that shall utter the Sacred Names. Are you willing to swear the Oath?"

"Yes," Phenex answered without hesitation.

"Are you willing to suffer to learn?"

"Yes."

Constance took the princess' hand, facing her palm toward the night sky as she slid the dagger across it. Blood welled from the wound, but Phenex did not flinch at the pain. As blood began to drip to the ground, sizzling against the magic of the circle, Constance said:

"Repeat after me: 'I, Phenex Vine, do of my own free will most solemnly swear to protect, help and defend my sisters and brothers of the Art. I always keep secret all that must not be revealed. This I do swear on my mother's womb and my hopes of future lives, mindful that my measure has been taken, and in the presence of the Mighty Ones. All between my two hands belongs to the Goddess.'"

Phenex repeated the Oath obediently. Once finished, the Coven shouted, "So mote it be!"

"May your mind be free. May your heart be free. May your body be free. So mote it be," Constance said quietly, but there was a distinct tone of finality in those words.

Her hands dropped from the young girl's shoulders as the wards dropped from the circle. The attendee's of the party swarmed the two witches, congratulating the princess. It took hours for Phenex to get away from the crowd, but with Constance's help, she was led to her room. Both witches could sense Damon's approaching presence.

Constance sighed. "I have warned you as much as I can about that boy," she said, face dark. "But you'll never listen, will you?"

"You have to learn to trust me, Guardian," Phenex said softly. "He still has good in him."

"You don't know him, child!"

She smiled serenely. "I know him as I know myself. He is a part of my soul."

Constance's eyes widened at this. "I see."

"Do you?"

The older witch turned her head away, face taut as if in pain. "Then there is no fighting this," she murmured. She could sense the vampire's darkness at the bedroom door now. "Be free to go or stay as your heart leads you."

She turned from the saddened princess then. She couldn't bear to give up her princess to such evil, but she had no choice. If she continued on in this battle, she'd only push her princess farther away, into the path of darkness. He'd won without even trying. She hissed at the vampire as she stormed out the door, who had the audacity to only look amused.

"My lady," he said with a small bow, lip curving into a mocking smile.

Constance let out something that sounded a lot like a snort before he promptly shut the door in her face. Phenex felt the urge to laugh as her Guardian's screams were muffled.

"She's just trying to look out for me," she scolded playfully. "You, sir, are incredibly rude."

He grinned. "I do believe kindness isn't in my nature," he said sincerely, walking gracefully towards her.

She held her ground. "And I believe you're wrong."

"It would seem we've come to a draw, then."

"It would seem that way," she said quietly.

His arms slid around her waist, his breath hot against her neck. She sighed as he tilted her head back.

"Constance always spoke of her duty to the Princess," he murmured. "I've known you were coming for five centuries." His tongue flicked against the hollow of her throat, eliciting a soft groan from her. "Ever since I've known... It's felt like it's my destiny to be your lover. To be you king. We could have so much power together. Think of the land we could rule."

There was such longing in his voice that it broke her heart to have to turn him away.

She cupped his face in her palms, forcing him to meet her eyes. She knew her own would be brimming over with unshed tears.

"My dear Damon," she said fiercely. "My dark, confused vampire. You still think this is about power; and as long as you do, we can't be together. I won't destroy the world."

He opened his mouth to protest, but she silenced him, placing her fingertips over his soft lips.

"You have too much to learn of life in these next few years," she continued. "Of love. You need to know that life is not a struggle for power, but a struggle for completion. To find your other half, to make a home. As of now, you live only for yourself and your selfish needs. You do not know how to love truly. When you do, then I'll accept you fully. When you offer me companionship, and not power."

His face was cold, but she could sense that beneath the surface he was struggling with her words.

"I'll wait for you," she promised as he left, knowing he couldn't hear her. "After all, we are soul mates."


End file.
